30 Mikayuu Kisses
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: The 30 kisses challenge for Mika and Yuu Contains some fluff and some nsfw...
1. 1) Lips

"Yuu-chan~"

"..."

"Yuu-chan. Time to wake up." Mikaela whispered into Yuu's ear, Yuu groaned and flipped over, his back now facing Mika.

"Five more minutes mommy..." Yuu slurred sleepy.

"Don't you mean daddy?" Mika whispered again, Yuu jolted away from him and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell Mika! Don't go saying crap like that in my ear so early in the morning!" Yuu yelled.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Yuu-chan." Mika said, laying on his stomach looking at Yuu who was sprawled out on the floor, smiling sweetly.

"Your point?" Yuu asked.

"You slept half the day away. It was time for you to wake up." Mika stated.

"Bleh." Yuu said sticking his tongue out at Mika.

"Hows the weather down there?" Mika asked with a smile.

"Shut up and wipe that stupid grin off your face." Yuu threatened.

"Why don't you make me Yuu-chan?" Mika challenged.

Yuu stood to his feet and jumped on Mika, the two wrestled for a while until Mika had Yuu pinned under him.

"I never get tired of this view." Mika said fondly, resting himself on Yuu's lap.

"Shut up." Yuu grumbled, blushing slightly, Mika giggled as he rubbed his nose against Yuu's.

"You're so cute Yuu-chan. I love you." Mika said.

"I love you too." Yuu said, Mika smiled again and leaned to press his lips to Yuu's, starting with a sweet chaste kiss. Yuu smiled and wrapped his arms around Mika's neck and deepened the kiss, he nipped on Mikaela's lips wanting to gain entrance and dominate the kiss but Mika shot that down when he rubbed his hips against Yuu's crotch making him gasp and Mikaela's tongue slipped between his lips.

Mika licked all around Yuu's mouth, rubbing his tongue against Yuu's roughly and swirling around it causing saliva to drip down their chins but they didn't care, they were too caught up on each other to care about much else, Yuu moaned when Mika bit his bottom lip and tugged. Mikaela pressed one final kiss to Yuu's swollen lips and pulled away, Yuu was gasping for breath when Mika smiled at him again.

"Now aren't you glad you woke up?" Mika asked.

"Shut up Mika." Yuu whined, Mika laughed.


	2. 2) Cheek

"When is Mika coming back!?" Taichi asked.

"Mika will be home soon I know it!" Akane promised.

"Yay!" The young children cheered.

"You guys are so loud." Yuu said rubbing his temples, Yuu was glomped with hugs.

"Aww! Don't be like that Mama Yuu!" Ako said.

"Yeah! Being loud is fun!" Fumie said smiling.

"Being loud is not fun and stop calling me that!" Yuu said.

"But you're like our mama! And Mika is like our papa!" Ako said happily.

"Why isn't Akane the mom!?" Yuu yelled.

"You and Mika fight like an old married couple." Akane said smiling.

"It's true Yuu." Chihiro said giggling.

"Whatever! Just go to bed or something!" Yuu yelled embarrassed, the children giggled and yelled "okay mama Yuu!" before going to their beds, Yuu sighed.

Mikaela walked in the door shortly after, sighing when he quietly opened the door.

"I see you're back." Yuu said, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot.

"Yes honey, I'm home." Mika said smiling as he walked up to Yuu.

"I am not your honey!" Yuu said embarrassingly.

"Don't I get a welcome home kiss from my wifey?" Mika asked sweetly, tapping his cheek. However all he got was a flick on the cheek.

"Owwie! Yuu-cha-" Mikaela was cut off when Yuu grabbed him by the collar and placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"D-Dont out so late! You worried everyone you jerk." Yuu grumbled walking away, Mika smiled.

"I promise not to do it again Mama Yuu."

"Oi!"

Mika giggled.


	3. 3) Neck

"Oh Mika..." Yuu gasped, Mika gently retracted his fangs from his neck and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Yuu-Chan. Are you okay?" Mika asked wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I feel great Mika!" Yuu said cheerfully.

"But I took too much-"

"You never take too much Mika. I'm fine I promise." Yuu said smiling, Mika sighed and pulled Yuu in for a hug.

"I love you Yuu-chan..." Mika spoke, deeply inhaling Yuu's scent.

"And I love you Mika." Yuu said, giggling.

Mika placed a gentle kiss onto Yuu's neck, placing them here and there on multiple spots.

"That tickles Mika." Yuu said giggling again.

"But you're laugh is cute, just like you Yuu-chan." Mika said kissing Yuu's neck again, Yuu started to laugh again.

"I am not-! Ahahaha!" Yuu yelled.

"Cute. Cute. Cute." Mika sang, kissing his neck after every word.

"Mika! Quit!" Yuu hollered, tears of laughter and agony rolling down his cheeks as he laughed from Mikas assault. Mika placed a rougher kiss on Yuu's lower neck and sucked on the skin, a red spot laying in it's wake, Yuu gasped deeply.

"You're neck is your weak spot so I won't quit." Mika said huskily as he leaned for another rough kiss, Yuu held the blonde in anticipation.


	4. 4) Hand

"Dada!" Young Michiro (me-chi-ru) called to Mika, who was seated on the couch reading a book.

"Yes my princess?" Mika asked his daughter with a smile.

"Lets play kingdom!" She asked happily.

"Of course." Mika said patting the girl on the head and joined her at the table, a nice tea party set up was on, Michiro placed a crown on Mikas head.

"King Dada!" She said happily.

"You're my princess." Mika said fixing her crown.

"Papa is queen!" She said, Mika giggled.

"Yes Papa is." Mika said smiling, his daughter gleamed.

"Yes Papa is what?" Yuu asked walking into the living room.

"We're playing kingdom again, Michiro is our princess. I'm the handsome king and your my beautiful Queen." Mika said smiling.

"Beautiful Queen my ass." Yuu said standing next to them.

"Papa!" Michiro called happily, Yuu smiled and got on one knee and bowed to his daughter.

"Hello my princess." Yuu said taking her hand and placed a kiss on it, she giggled.

"And my oh so handsome King." Yuu joked, repeating the action to Mika. Swiftly scooping up the blondes hand and placed a firm kiss to his knuckles and looked up at him, Mika was flushed.

"Why is Dada so red?"

"Because he's a bitchbaby."

"Hey! Don't cuss in front of the baby Yuu-chan!"


	5. 5) Wrist

"I'm not releasing you till you've come to your senses Yuu-chan." Mika said to the demon Yuu chained to the wall.

"You sure about that?" Yuu asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes. Which will be in a few minutes." Mika said, the second hand on his watch ticking away, Yuu began to trash and pull against the cuffs and chains.

"Release me now you-!"

Mika watched in silence as the demon finally left Yuu, his green eyes appearing and the hideous horns gone.

"Oh I'm back." Yuu said taking a deep breath.

"Welcome back Yuu-chan." Mika replied, walking up to him, releasing him from the cuffs.

"Thanks Mika! Its always nice to see your face when I wake up." Yuu said smiling sweetly at Mika, the blonde blushed.

"I stay with you the entire time Yuu-chan. Anyways, are your wrists okay?" Mikaela asked, gently rubbing the skin of Yuu's wrist.

"Yeah, it hurts a little but it's not too bad. I seem to tug on the cuff's a lot huh?" Yuu asked, looking at the slight red outlines.

"Yes you do." Mika said, placing a gentle kiss to Yuu's wrist.

"What do I do? It's all a blur for me." Yuu asked, blushing lightly.

"You like to yell at me." Mika said, continuing to rub his wrists.

"I do? What do I say?" Yuu asked.

"You yell that you'll kill me and to release you." Mika said.

"I say that? Sheesh, Yuucifer sounds like a hypocrite to the usual Yuu huh?" Yuu said smiling.

"Yuucifer?" Mika asked, looking up the black haired male.

"The demon me needs a name right? I put my name in it for a pun, ahaha get it?!" Yuu said laughing at his own joke, Mikaela sighed.

"You're so silly." Mika said, still rubbing the red irritated skin of Yuu's wrist.

"But you love me anyway." Yuu said.

"Of course I do." Mika replied and placed another kiss to Yuu's wrist.

"You're lips are cold, they feel nice." Yuu said leaning against the wall behind him.

Mika gently placed yet another kiss to Yuu's wrists and smiled.


	6. 6) Shoulder

(Harry Potter AU, I HAD TO)

"Its not that bad." Mika defended when Yuu rubbed the healing potion gel on his shoulder in the hospital wing.

"Not that bad my ass! You got hit by the Bludger ***** and fell off your broomstick! You're lucky you didn't break anything!" Yuu yelled in anger.

"It just grazed my shoulder and I had to catch the Snitch ***** , I am the Slytherin Seeker ***** after all." Mika said sighing.

"I don't care. Madam Pomfrey ***** said if it was any lower then your shoulder would have broken." Yuu said.

"But it didn't! I'm fine! All I got was some dirt on my Quidditch ***** robes! Plus since I caught the Snitch, I won for the Slytherin ***** house!" Mika said happily.

"You make that sound like a good thing." Yuu mumbled.

"Not my fault you got sorted in the rival house." Mika said.

"Hey, Gryffindor ***** is the best house!" Yuu defended.

"You keep telling yourself that." Mika said with a smirk.

"Shut up. How is your shoulder?" Yuu asked, worry seeping to his voice.

"Better since you put that stuff on it." Mika said smiling. Yuu rubbed the shoulder gently, a hideous bruise was now on the blondes shoulder. Mika placed his hand on top of Yuu's.

"Hey, you know I love you right Yuu-chan?" Mika whispered, smiling gently.

"Yes, I love you too." Yuu said then placed a kiss to Mika's wounded shoulder and put the emerald robes back in place.

* * *

 **Notes~**

 ***** Bludger- A jet black and slightly small ball, their goal to knock players off their broomsticks

 ***** Snitch- A tiny, walnut size ball that's bright gold with silver wings, whomevers Seeker catches it first wins their house's an extra hundred and fifty points which leads to the team nearly always winning.

 ***** Seeker- Their job is to catch the Golden Snitch

 ***** Madam Pomfrey- Hogwarts nurse

 ***** Quidditch- A Hogwarts game of 7 players, 3 Chasers, 1 Keeper, 2 Beaters and 1 Seeker, goal is to catch the Snitch and win the game!

 ***** Slytherin- A Hogwarts house

 ***** Gryffindors- A Hogwarts house


	7. 7) Back

It was a chilly, late night.

"Ughhhhhhh, my back is killingggggg meeeee." Yuu whined loudly.

"Will you shut up?!" Kimizuki yelled annoyed.

"No! It hurts!" Yuu yelled.

"Does whining about it make you feel better Yuu-kun?" Yoichi asked.

"Yes it does actually." Yuu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No one cares about your back hurting, go whine to your boyfriend." Kimizuki said.

"I will!" Yuu yelled and left the room.

Mikaela was outside scanning for any disturbances when Yuu walked up to him.

"What is it Yuu-chan?" Mika asked but was surprised when Yuu slumped against his body.

"My friends are being mean and don't care about my back hurting." Yuu whine, Mika patted his head.

"This is why you shouldn't be around them if they don't care about you." Mika said.

"They care they're just being rude." Yuu said, he sank to his knees then laid down in the grass.

"Why are you laying in the grass? You'll get your clothes wet Yuu-chan." Mika said but Yuu waved him off saying it was fine.

"It's just my back, it hurts." Yuu said again and buried his face in his arms.

Mika stared at Yuu, even laying face first in the wet grass he looked perfect, Mika got on his knees and began to rub Yuu's shoulders and back.

"Wha- ohhh." Yuu questioned but it died out in a moan at the relief.

"Hows that Yuu-chan?" Mika asked as he rubbed against just under his shoulder blades.

"Mmmmmm, perfect." Yuu moaned quietly, enjoying having the blonde vampire rub his back in all the right places. Good thing he wore a loose T-shirt, he could feel the massage better.

"I never knew you, mmm, gave such good massages." Yuu said.

"Krul asked me on multiple occasions to give her a massage, guess I'm an expert now." Mika answered with a smile.

"It feels lovely." Yuu said sighing.

Mikaela smiled down at Yuichiro, God he was so lucky to have his Yuu-chan, Yuu would never understand about just how much Mika loved him. Mika leaned down and kissed Yuu's back, just between his shoulder blades.

"I love you..." Mika whispered into the cloth.

"Did you say something Mika?" Yuu asked lazily.

"No Yuu-chan." Mika said with a giggle.


	8. 8) Eyelids

Mika was sleeping soundly until he was awaken by the sound of sobbing.

"N-No..."

Mika turned to his side and saw Yuu, his back was to the blonde and his body was shaking, was he crying?

"Please don't! I'm not a demon!" Yuu said in his sleep, Mika crawled over and gently shook the back haired boy.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"Don't hurt me!" Yuu cried, Mika whipped his hand away, Yuu was crying in his sleep.

"Yuu-chan. Wake up!" Mika began, gently shaking Yuu.

"N-No!" Yuu cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's only a nightmare Yuu-chan!" Mika said just as Yuu flung himself upwards, nearly whacking Mika in the head.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika said, Yuu was panting deeply.

"You're safe Yuu-chan, calm down." Mika soothed, gently rubbing Yuu's head.

"M-Mika?" Yuu asked.

"Its me Yuu-chan, you're okay." Mika said a smile, Yuu cried then flung himself into Mika's arms and cried into his neck.

"Shush, it's alright Yuu-chan." Mika soothed, rubbing Yuu's back in circles. After a while Yuu eventually calmed down but his tears didn't stop.

"I'm sorry." Yuu whispered.

"Its okay Yuu-chan, this is what family's for, we help each other.

"I don't have a family." Yuu answered sniffling.

"Yes you do. You might not want to accept us yet but we're your family and we care about you, even if you don't care about us." Mika said.

"Shut up." Yuu said, Yuu knew this, he did love his family but expressing those feelings was difficult for him.

Mika smiled and leaned forward, he gently kissed Yuu's eyelids.

"What are you doing?" Yuu growled.

"Kissing your tears away." Mika answered, Yuu wanted to agrue back but the little kisses felt nice so he let it be. Mika's kisses gently soothed Yuu back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Yuu-chan." Mika whispered and kissed Yuu's eyelids again and drifted back to sleep with Yuu in his arms.


	9. 9) Forehead

"Welcome to-! Yuu-chan? What are you doing here?" Mikaela asked as the black haired boy strutting into the building. Mika was at work, which was a coffee shop. He had his hair pulled into a small pony tail and his visor was on head.

"I wanted to visit my boyfriend while he was at work." Yuu said smiling.

"Of course, you want your usual?" Mika asked.

"A French Vanilla and Caramel hot latte with extra foam? You know it." Yuu said leaning against the counter. Mika walked off to make Yuu his latte.

Yuu stared at Mika from behind, hot damn he looked good in those jeans. He looked sexy in his uniform, his white collared shirt tucked into dark blue jeans and black converse, his hair tied into a pony tail and a visor on his head, gosh he was sexy, did he say that already? Yuu was drawn from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the door opening, a young girl walked in.

"Welcome." Yuu said with a smile.

"Thanks! Is there a bathroom here?" The girl asked.

"In that hallway, down the hall and to the left." Yuu said.

"Thanks!" The girl said running away.

"Doing my job Yuu-chan?" Mika asked setting his latte down.

"Maybe." Yuu said smiling.

"Hey Mika, you have something on your forehead." Yuu said.

"What? Where?" Mika asked removing his hat, and Yuu leaned across the counter and kissed Mika's forehead.

"Thanks babe." Yuu said walking away with a smile with his latte in his hand.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika yelled embarrassed.


	10. 10) Fingers

Yuubug was running as fast as his legs could carry him to catch up to the damn Akuma possessed person reaking havoc on poor city of Paris.

"Hold it right there!" Yuubug yelled, throwing his yoyo and swinging to land in front of the villain.

"I'm going to need you to stop causing trouble in Paris pal, I have a test I need to get studying for." Yuu said, swinging his yoyo around as his other hand was on his hip.

"No! I will get revenge on-!"

"Yeah yeah, I must get revenge on so-so because they blah, blah, blah. Save your back story." Yuu grumbled.

"I will not have some weird cosplaying loser stop me!" The villain yelled running away and towards the Eiffel tower.

"I am not a cosplaying loser!" Yuu yelled but the villain was out of ear shot.

"Where is that stupid Tom cat!?" Yuubug yelled flying through the air.

"You called Yuu-chan?" Mika Noir asked smirking as he popped up next to him on his baton.

"Where were you!? I've been chasing this Akuma all day and they haven't even demanded for my Miraculous! And don't call me that!" Yuubug confessed.

"I'm glad, I'd miss my Yuu-chan if they took your Miraculous." Mika said, Yuu rolled his eyes.

"Lets just catch his Akuma so I can go home and eat curry." Yuu said landing in front of the tower with Mika by his side.

"Lets!" Mika said ready to attack.

After finally catching the Akuma and saving the poor innocent civilian, the duo waved to the cameras.

"Pound it!" They cheered, pounding their fists together then Yuu's Miraculous beeped.

"One spot left Yuu-chan." Mika Noir spoke, gently pushing back a black lock of Yuu's hair behind his ear, Yuu blushed and coughed.

"Right I better get out of here." Yuu said, ready to leave but Mika held his fingers.

"See you again soon Bug-a-Boo." Mika spoke, falling to one knee and pressing a longing kiss to Yuu's red and spotted fingers, Yuu flushed and ran away before he died of embarrassment.


	11. 11) Toes

Mika was watching over the demon Yuu while the humans went to find food. The demon was humming to himself and tapped the tips of his boots together and smiled. Mika was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Mika." Yuu asked.

"What." Mika growled at the demon.

"Why do you wear those boots?" Yuu asked, Mika was taken by surprised at the question, Mika looked at his boots.

"Its what all the vampires wear." Mika replied.

"You vamps are weird." Yuu laughed, Mika rolled his eyes.

"Come closer! I want to see them! Are they leather or felt?" The demon asked, Mika was beyond confused at the demons sudden interest in his clothing so he stepped closer.

"They're leather." Mikaela replied.

"Are they hard to put on?" Yuu asked.

"Um, I suppose they're harder to take off then to put on." Mika said.

"Really? Lets test!" Yuu yelled, ripping his wrists from his restraints and tackled Mika to the ground.

"Hey!" Mika yelled as Yuu ripped his boots off his legs and leaned down to his calf's.

"Yuu!" Mika yelled as the demon lifted up his leg to his mouth.

"Wha-!?" Mika yelled flustered when the demon kissed his foot to his toes in gentle kisses.

"Mika, I lo-"

"Mika!" Mika shot up in shock, he looked to his side and saw Yuu.

"Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"Yeah! You fell asleep." Yuu said with a smile.

"This is why I never sleep." Mika mumbled as he shook his head, Yuu raised an eyebrow in confusion.


	12. 12) Thigh

"Hey Mika why do you wear those thigh high boots?" Yuu asked one day, the squad was off doing who knows what so Yuu and Mika finally had time to sit and talk with each other.

"Its part of the vampire uniforms." Mika answered.

"I see, are they hard to put on?" Yuu asked.

"I suppose you could say that. Though taking them off is difficult at times." Mika said looking at the boots.

"I like them!" Yuu Said With A Smile.

"I'm glad Yuu-chan." Mika said a small smile.

"...Hey Mika." Yuu began, his body shaking.

"Yes Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asked.

"I think Asuramaru is taking me over!" Yuu yelled and Mika was quick to get ready to chain him but it was too late, the demon had already taken over and had tackled Mika to the ground.

"Hi Hi Mika!" The demon said happily as he sat on the blondes hips.

"Damn demon." Mika growled.

"Aww, are you mad cause I knocked you down?" The demon asked amused, Mika didn't answer.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes! You always ignore me when your mad." Yuu said.

"I'm never mad at Yuu-chan." Mika declared. Annoyed, perhaps but never angry.

"You look amazing all pinned down on the floor." The demon hummed smirking.

"I'm not pinned." Mika said.

"Hmm, for now." Yuu said, Mika rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to continue to sit on me?" Mika asked.

"I'm pretty comfortable." Yuu said rolling his hips on the blondes, Mika blushed at the contact.

"Aww look at that blush." Yuu said smirking triumphantly.

"Shut up." Mika growled.

"I wonder if it continues under these clothes." Yuu said and ripped away the blondes clothes.

"Hey!" Mika yelled.

"Oh it does! How cute." Yuu said and ripped away the blondes pants.

"You were right, the boots are hard to take off." Yuu said tugging at the boots but just ripped them off.

"Don't!" Mika said, shoving the demon away but he stood firm.

"You're so cute." The demon mused, lifting up Mika's leg to his face, he licked the blondes inner thigh, Mika flushed in embarrassment.

"Mmm, you're skin tastes good Mika." Yuu hummed as he kissed along his thigh. Yuu sucked on the skin of his thigh and left a hickey in his wake.

"I wonder how other parts of you will taste..." Yuu mumbled as he kissed higher up the blondes thigh.


	13. 13) Hips

"Ow, ow, ow!" Yuu yelled in pain as Mika cleaned the wound on his hip.

"I told you to be careful Yuu-chan!" Mika said gently dabbing the dis-infected on the cut on Yuu's upper hip.

"I was being careful! It just snuck up on me!" Yuu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Inanimate objects just can't sneak up on you Yuu-chan." Mika said.

"Yes they can!" Yuu yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop squirming Yuu-chan, you'll open the scratch more!" Mika warned.

"Just hurry up already." Yuu whined in pain.

Mika finally finished cleaning the scratch and placed a band-aid on the wound.

"There, all better." Mika said with a smile.

"You weren't very gentle you jerk." Yuu said gently rubbing his hip as he glared at the blonde.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan, I honestly didn't mean to put too much pressure on your little cut." Mika said.

"You lying piece of shit." Yuu growled, Mika giggled.

"Okay okay. Maybe I did do it a bit harder only cause you didn't heed to my warning." Mika said.

"Jerk." Yuu mumbled.

"Course I thought my Yuu-chan liked it rough." Mika smirked up at the black haired boy.

"Hah!? You perv! Don't just go around saying shit like that!?" Yuu yelled embarrassed, Mika laughed.

"Haha, I'm sorry." Mika mused and hugged Yuu's hips.

"Just stop talking." Yuu said blushing.

"Hmm." Mika hummed and placed a kiss to Yuu's wounded hip and smiled.


	14. 14) Chest

The war was over! Humanity was saved! Mika was cured for his vampirism! Yuu was also cleared of his seraph and demon genes! Everyone was human, alive and happy!

The Shinoa squad, Yuu, Mika and also Guren were sitting in the break room of the Moon Demon Company (let's just say they have one of those.)

Yuu was making jokes and everyone was laughing and having a great time until the sound of footsteps waltzed down the hallway.

"You can't go in there!" Shinya yelled as the door opened and all heads turned to the door.

Yuu's gasp was very audible, along with his chair falling back as he stood to his feet and slammed his hands on the table.

"What are you doing here." Yuu growled at the couple standing at the door.

"We're here you take you home my baby!" The woman said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Who are they Yuu-san?" Shinoa asked.

"Those monsters were my parents." Yuu said, he was fuming, you could see the red in his face, his hands were balled into fists.

"Come now son, don't-"

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Yuu yelled in anger.

"Lets not be rash now! We're sorry for what happened." His father reasoned, Yuu chuckled.

"Sorry? You're sorry!? You fucking tried to kill me! You called me devil spawn and disowned me!" Yuu yelled.

"Yes we know but we're here to take you home now! You're cured of your demonism! You're normal again!" His mother said happily. (let's just say his mum didn't kill herself!)

"You think I'm just going to get up and waltz out of here with the likes of you two?! Because you're fucking wrong!" Yuu yelled, the couple walked closer to Yuu.

"Come on son! Lets go-" His father began, reaching for Yuu but Mika stepped in front of the man, cutting him off from Yuu.

"Don't you dare touch Yuu. I won't let you take him." Mika growled, tightly gripping the mans wrist and standing chest to chest with him.

"Now now, step aside boy." The man said but Yoichi stepped in front of Mika.

"We won't let you take Yuu-kun!" Yoichi said, the man took a step back.

"Yeah! That's right! He's with us now!" Mitsuba said standing in front of Yoichi, another step back.

"She's right, he's our family now." Shinoa said smiling.

"He's not going anywhere." Kimizuki said standing in front of her, the man looked panicked as he took more steps back.

"I'm sorry. Yuichiro is my son now so I can't allow you to take him away. Now if you please, get the fuck out of my building and never come back." Guren said, standing toe to toe to the man, Guren was taller so he towered over the couple.

"Y-You can't! He's our son-!"

"If I recall, you disowned him and put him up for adoption. I adopted him, so he is MY son now, I won't let him be taken away by assholes such as yourselves and I'm not going to ask you again." Guren growled, his arms crossed over his chest.

"W-We'll sue you!" The woman said.

"Oh will you now? Go ahead, I don't give a fuck what you do but you'll loose this fight. Yuichiro is my son now and I won't be giving him up anytime soon." Guren said.

The couple looked dumbfounded, mouths hung open as he stared at Yuichiro who was hidden behind Mika.

"Yuichiro Amane! You can't seriously want to stay with these people!" The couple yelled.

"Get the fuck out!" Yuu yelled, hiding his face in Mika's back.

"Shall I escort you out?" Shinya asked, gripping the mans shoulder. The man scuffed and ripped his shoulder from Shinya's grip and left the room with his wife.

"Yuu-chan! Are you okay?" Mika asked turning to Yuu who pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuu cried looked at his friends, hugging Mika tightly and cried, Mika held him just as tightly.

"Id never let them take you Yuu-Chan." Mika said, soothing Yuu's hair gently.

"I love you." Yuu said as he kissed the crown of Mika's chest.


	15. 15) Stomach

Mika was sitting on the couch reading a book while Yuu laid on the couch with his head on Mika's lap as he watched tv, Mika would occasionally run his fingers through his dark hair and Yuu sighed in content. Though if Mika paused in the hair play Yuu would whine which would cause Mika to giggle.

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan, I just have to turn the page." Mika would say and continue. Yuu rolled down his back and looked at Mika, God Mika was an angel.

"Ne Mika." Yuu began.

"Hmm?" Mika asked as he turned another page.

"Did it hurt?" Yuu asked, Mika raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did what hurt?" Mika asked.

"When you fell from heaven?" Yuu asked smirking, Mika laughed at the blackettes joke.

"Yes, I actually hurt my elbow pretty bad." Mika said, Yuu scuffed at him.

"Nice comeback." Yuu said fiddling with the edge of the blondes shirt.

"You're cheesy pick up line needed a good comeback." Mika said and placed his book on Yuu's face.

"Hey I'm no resting place for your stupid book." Yuu mumbled, Mika giggled at him again.

"The Red Queen is not stupid, you are." Mika said not lifting the book however Yuu did lift Mikas shirt and blew a raspberry on Mikas stomach.

"Eww! Yuu-Chan! Ahaha quit!" Mika laughed at the feeling, Yuu kept blowing raspberries on Mikas toned stomach. Mika started to cry from laughing, he eventually removed the book and gently tugged at Yuu's black locks.

"Okay Yuu-chan! I give!" Mika said with a sigh of relief when Yuu pulled away.

"That's what you get!" Yuu said triumphantly, Mika wiped his tears from his eyes.

"I guess I deserved it." Mika said giggling.

"But now I have Yuu-chan cutties!" Mika said sticking his tongue out.

"What are you five?!" Yuu said and blew another raspberry on the skin of Mikas belly, Mika laughed.

"I am five yes!" Mika said with a smile.

"Dummy." Yuu spoke and placed a firm kiss to the blondes stomach.


	16. 16) Butt

**_Authors Note: This one might be kind of nsfw so read with caution._**

Yuu and Mika were laying on the floor, Yuu was on his stomach doing his chemistry homework where Mika was laying on his back between Yuu's legs with his head resting on Yuu's bottom and reading a book.

"Ugh this chemistry work is so stupid, when ever in my life will I need to calculate a hydrogen atom!?" Yuu yelled annoyed, Mika chuckled at him.

"Maybe if you become a scientist, or a biologist of some kind." Mika said.

"As if I'd do something like that." Yuu said.

"You never know Yuu-chan." Mika commented.

"Yeah yeah, anyways you comfy back there?" Yuu asked sarcastically, looking at the blonde mop of hair rested on his bottom.

"Hmm, Yuu-chan's big butt makes a nice pillow." Mika said chuckling.

"You just love saying the weirdest shit out loud don't cha?" Yuu asked blushing.

"Hmm, perhaps." Mika said.

"You don't have much room to talk! You always hurt my back when you jumped on me like I was some damn jungle gym when we were kids!" Yuu said.

"Hey, you always claimed to be strong and you couldn't handle holding little ole me? What a liar Yuu-chan was." Mika commented.

"Hey shut up! I never lied!" Yuu argued.

"You did too." Mika said.

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Do so and you know it!"

"I didn't do shit!"

Mika rolled over so now his arms were crossed over Yuu's bottom as he laid on his stomach.

"I see London, I see France! I see Yuu-chans Teddy bear underpants!" Mika sang as he pulled at the elastic of the boxers then let it snap against Yuu's skin.

"Ouch! You jerk! Quit it!" Yuu said.

"OOOOOIIIIIII!" Yuu yelled when Mika bit his bottom.

"What the living fuck Mika!" Yuu yelled blushing, looking over his shoulder to glare at the blonde.

"Sorry Yuu-chan, you looked so delicious I couldn't resist!" Mika commented as he swiftly pulled down Yuu's sweat pants.

"H-Hey! What are you-!?" Yuu yelled but gasped when his boxers were yanked down as well, he blushed when Mika's nose grazed his skin.

"How about you take a break from that work?" Mikaela asked as he placed kisses to Yuu's bottom.

"Damn it Mika!" Yuu yelled as he his his face in his crossed arms.


	17. 17) Head

Mika sighed as he sat at his desk, going through test after test to grade, he had stayed late to finish grading all his papers before the grading period ended next week. He also had to write his lesson plans and print the worksheets for his classes for the next few weeks, Mikaela sighed again as he removed his glasses and stretched.

"Hey." Mika looked towards the voice and say Yuu standing there with two cups of coffee.

"Oh Yuu-chan, my saving grace." Mika said as Yuu handed him his coffee and took a big sip.

"Mmm, just how I like it. Thank you Yuu-chan." Mika said with a smile, Yuu sat on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah, I knew you were staying late to finish everything and I decided to bring you a coffee." Yuu mumbled as he looked away from the Physics teacher. Mika giggled at the man, the History's teacher face was flushed with a pink hue.

"You're so cute when you blush my dear." Mika said resting his hand on Yuu's knee.

"Shut up, I least I finished everything before unlike some people." Yuu said crossing his arms in pride, Mika rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and who was it that helped you with that again?" Mika asked, Yuu stuck his tongue at him.

"Anyways, thank you for the coffee, I needed it." Mika said.

"You're a dummy when it comes to your health, never eating enough or sleeping properly." Yuu said.

"But I always have you to take care of me though." Mika said smiling.

"Whatever, I'm heading home first and don't stay here too late." Yuu said.

"I won't Yuu-chan." Mika said as he placed his glasses back on and grabbed his red pen.

Yuu got off the desk and walked next to Mika and placed a kiss to his head, he paused a moment to in hail the blondes shampoo. Strawberries.

"Love you, see you when you come home." Yuu said and headed to the door.

"Love you too Yuu-chan." Mika said as he watched the dark haired adult leave the room and Mika giggled, he was so lucky.


	18. 18) Nose

Yuu was happy Mika was finally opening up to the squad, even if it was little by little but Yuu was happy. It'll be good for Mika to interact with them since he's kinda part of their team now. Speaking of Mika, Yuu hasn't seen him this morning.

"Hey Shinoa." Yuu called, walking up to the petite girl, she was sitting next to Mitsuba under a tree.

"Yes Yuu-san?" She asked smiling.

"Have you seen Mika?" Yuu asked.

"He was in the kitchen last time I saw him." Mitsuba answered.

"Alright thanks." Yuu said and headed for the kitchen area of the shack/house/thing they were staying in.

Yuu walked into the building and could smell food cooking.

"Is Mika cooking?" Yuu wondered to himself and reached for the door handle but stopped short at another persons voice.

"Wow Mika-kun! You're amazing!" Yoichi gushed, Yuu gaped at the door and gently pushed it open to peek inside. Yoichi was standing next to Mika who was by the stove.

"I-Its nothing, it's just food." Mika stammered at the boys complement.

"Its not nothing! This tastes so good! How can you make it without tasting it?" Yoichi asked.

"I've had practice." Mika replied, his crude humor only made Yoichi giggle.

"I see! You're an amazing cook!" Yoichi said. Yuu could see Mika flushed by Yoichi's charm, Yuu growled and pushed the door open and waltzed in.

"Ah Yuu-kun!" Yoichi said smiling sweetly but Yuu only grunted when he stopped next to Mika and looked up at him.

"You two seem cozy." Yuu grumbled.

"I was just complementing Mika-kun on his amazing food!" Yoichi said, Yuu hadn't meant to send poor Yoichi such a death glare but that's what happened.

"Its nothing really." The vampire spoke and looked away, Yoichi noticed Yuu's glare and awkwardly chuckled.

"Ope! I think I hear Kimizuki-kun calling! See you later Mika-kun! Yuu-kun!" Yoichi said and fled the room.

"Hmm." Yuu said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whats the matter Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"Nothing, what makes you think somethings the matter?" Yuu asked, Mika narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well you're acting grumpy and you were being rude to your comrade." Mika spoke stirring the pot of food on the stove.

"No I wasn't." Yuu said, Mika raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yuu-chan is never hostile like this, maybe to the Kimizuki but not Yoichi, it was weird...unless...'

Mikaela smirked, now Yuu raised an eyebrow at him.

"The fuck you smiling about?" Yuu asked.

"Is Yuu-chan jealous?" Mika asked teasingly, Yuu flushed.

"Phhft! So what if I am?" Yuu asked looking away, Mika giggled.

"No need to be jealous Yuu-chan, you're the only one for me." Mika said smiling.

"I better be." Yuu said as he got on his tip-toes to kiss Mikas nose, the blonde blushed as Yuu smirked.


	19. 19) Jaw

_**Authors Note: Stripper Yuu-chan in the house!**_

Mikaela wanted to celebrate his birthday like a normal person, have his friends over with maybe even a cake but of course, his friends are the adventure type and wanted to take him out.

"This is a bad idea." Mika said. His lovely friends have dragged him to a strip club and planted him in a seat right next to the stage.

"Don't be such a downer Mika-san! This'll be fun!" Shinoa said smirking.

"Fun for you maybe!" Mika said pointing at her.

"We wanted to do something we knew you would like." Yoichi said smiling sweetly.

"Well I'm not having fun." Mika said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh trust me..."

The lights dimmed.

"You will."

"Now entering the stage..."

 _Clack, clink. Clack, clink_. A red light light up the pole.

"A demon fresh from Hell..."

 _Clack, clink. Clack, clink_. Was that chains? Boots clacking on the black stage floor?

"We present..." There was silence, the clink and clacks halted.

"Yuucifer."

As soon as a hand made contact with the pole, the stage lit up.

"Ho-ly shit." Mika gasped, hot damn this guy was hot!

The dark-haired dancer smirked as he moved, his moves and actions flawless, even a little of his red body glitter fell to the floor. Mika was stunned, he was blushing as he watched the dancer move. Mika thought he heard Shinoa giggle but he was too focused on the fact that the dancer had jumped off stage and was walking to him.

"S-Shit." Mika said blushing when the man straddled his lap with a smirk, he rolled his hips in time with the music. If Mika wasn't red then he sure as hell is now, he closed his eyes tightly and tried not to focus on the extremely hot demon giving him a lap dance in front of so many people. Mika shivered when the man breathed heavily on his ear.

"Happy birthday Mikaela~." Came the rough, sexy voice of the dancer and then placed a kiss to the blondes jaw, Mika swallowed as he opened his eyes, blue met green and the man smirked as he got off his lap as the music ended and in a flash he was gone.

Mika sat there gasping deeply as he held his jaw.

"Ho-ly shit." Mika spoke as he slouched in his chair.


	20. 20) Earlobe

_**Authors Note: Sexy librarian Mika anyone?**_

Yuu was sitting on the bookshelf and kicked his legs back and forth while he read a book.

"Stupid Hamlet, dudes gone nuts." Yuu spoke to no one in particular as he read through the play.

"Blah, blah, blah." Yuu said as he flipped through page after page and sighed.

"Why do I have to read this shit!? Everyone dies in the end." Yuu mumbled.

"I'm sorry but you are incorrect sir."

Yuu nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice, he whipped towards the speaker, ready to cuss him out but stopped short of the blonde beauty looking at him, shit it was the librarian he had a crush on!

"Horatio lives to tell Hamlets tale. So that means not 'everyone dies in end'. Plus you could have possibly ruined the play for someone who hasn't read it." The blonde librarian spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry...I-" Yuu began but the blonde spoke before him.

"Its alright but I'm going to have to ask you to please get off the bookcase sir." The blonde asked.

"Ah-h right! I'm sorry." Yuu rambled as he hopped off the bookcase.

"I'm sorry won't cut it sir." The blonde spoke as he cornered Yuu against the book shelf, Yuu clutched the book for dear life when the blonde leaned towards him. Yuu closed his eyes when the blondes face was next to his and gasped when he felt a kiss planted on his ear, teeth tugged at his earlobe and he whimpered at the sensation it gave him.

"That's it for now." The blonde spoke as he smirked and pulled out a card and handed to Yuu, who accepted it confused.

"Call me some time." The librarian spoke as he placed another kiss to Yuu's earlobe and walked away. Yuu held his ear in embarrassment and looked at the card.

"Its just the library's business card so why-?" Yuu stopped himself short as he flipped over the card and saw the blondes name and number written on the back.

"Mika." Yuu tested the name, he liked it. He liked him a lot.


	21. 21) Small of Back

Mika and Yuu just had sex and it was the next day and Yuu woke first and sat up but before he can stand, Mika wraps his arms around his waist, some small talk then Mika placed a kiss to the small of Yuu's back.

Yuu groaned, the sun was in his eyes and his body ached. He opened his eyes slowly and yawned, he felt Mikas gentle breaths hitting the back of his neck, his arms hanging loosely on his hips. Yuu closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the blondes chest, he entwined their fingers together and sighed in content, he liked days like this. But curse his bladder, he had to pee but he didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. Yuu sighed as he opened his eyes again, Mikaela was still asleep so maybe he could sneak away without the blonde noticing.

Yuu slowly sat up and removed the blondes arms from his waist and threw his legs on the side of the bed, the breeze chilled his naked skin, he sighed and was about to stand when arms wrapped around his hips and pulled him back down.

"Mika?"

"Where you going?" Mika slurred sleepily.

"I gotta pee." Yuu replied.

"Don't goooo." Mika mumbled as he pressed his face to Yuu's back.

"I can't just not go pee. Bad for the kidneys." Yuu stated.

"Oh well..." Mika said.

"Mika..." Yuu said with a sigh.

Mika sighed and placed a gentle kiss to the small of Yuu's back.

"Hurry back." Mika said and released Yuu from his hold.

"A-Alright." Yuu said blushing and hurried to the bathroom.


	22. 22) Temple

_**Authors Note: Listen while you read, "Sound of your heart." by Shawn Hook**_

Yuu was at the stove cooking breakfast, well breakfast being a grilled cheese sandwich...Yuu jammed around the kitchen, shaking his head and swinging his hips to the music spewing from his headphones as he cooked.

 _"You were my courage, my sword and shield."_

 _"Grace under pressure, my wall of steel."_

 _"I was a stone, weighing us down."_

 _"You were the angel I chained to the ground."_

Yuu hummed the lyrics as he flipped his sandwich, he danced like no one was watching but knowing his luck, someone indeed was.

 _"Baby I'm in love with you!"_

 _"Oh~h I'm missing the sound of your heart beating!"_

Yuu swayed his head side to side as the song continued, a certain someone sneaking up behind him.

 _"Tell me now, baby I'll come running."_

 _"Baby I'm coming, baby I'm coming."_

Yuu leaned forward to shut off the stove just as the end of the third verse came to an end.

 _"Say the words..."_

 _"Baby I come running..."_

Yuu jumped away from the person who whispered in his ear after his earplug was pulled out and a hand was placed on his hip.

"Mika!" Yuu hollered, covering his beating heart with his hand.

"Good morning Yuu-chan!" Mika said sweetly.

"Good morning my ass! You always sneak up on me! Why do you do th- wait." Yuu started yelling and stopped short, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"H-How much of that did you see?" Yuu asked.

"All of it. It was nice to see you dancing Yuu-chan! And you're singing." Mika said.

"Shut up you jerk!" Yuu yelled, blushing still. Mika stuck out his tongue at the grumpy teen, his fangs peeking behind his upper lip.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a man while he's cooking!" Yuu said returning to the stove, setting his iPod on the counter. Mika brought a hand to above his eyes and looked around the kitchen.

"Where? I don't see a man anywhere." Mika said confused.

"Hahaha! You're sooooo funny." Yuu said turning to the stove again. Mika giggled and wrapped his arms around Yuu's body, hugging him from behind tightly.

"You made me breakfast? How sweet." Mika joked, looking at the slightly burnt sandwich, Yuu put way too much cheese on it.

"This is my breakfast, yours is already ready." Yuu said putting his sandwich on a plate.

"Huh?" Mika asked confused, Yuu turned in his hold and wrapped his arms around Mika's neck.

"Me of course." Yuu said pulling Mika to his neck, the blonde blushed.

"Yuu-chan, I was only joking." Mika said trying to pull away but Yuu wasn't having it.

"I'm not. Just drink from me Mika, it's alright. I don't mind. I love you." Yuu said, Mika sighed. He couldn't resist when Yuu said those words.

"I love you too Yuu-chan." Mika confessed as he placed a kiss to Yuu's temple.


	23. 23) Palm

"Say, say! Yuu-chan! Guess what!" Mika cheered popping his head out of the water. Yuu, the human, was reading a book and looked at the blonde merman.

"What is it Mika?" Yuu asked.

"I learned a cool human trick! Want to see!?" Mika asked excitedly, the black haired teen raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, show me." Yuu spoke setting his book aside. Mika smiled and held out his hand.

"First I need your hand." Mika spoke tapping the center of his palm, Yuu raised an eyebrow but complied, he set his hand in the blondes, his palm facing up. Mika pulled Yuu's hand and kissed the center of Yuu's palm.

"Humans do this to show affection and love right!? I saw a human do it to another human." Mika said smiling excitedly, his tail splashing.

Yuu blushed when the blondes lips pressed to his palm, he cleared his throat.

"A-Actually, you're supposed to kiss the back of the hand." Yuu said. Mika pouted at him.

"The back? You humans are so funny!" Mika said as he kissed Yuu's palm again.

"Why are you so red Yuu-chan? Is that normal?" Mika asked reaching for the Yuu's cheek, Yuu flushed even more.

"Oh I remember now! Humans faces turn red when embarrassed! Gasp! Yuu-chan! Are you embarrassed!?" Mika asked planting his hands on the rock and pulled himself up, now he was nose to nose with Yuu.

"W-What!? As if!" Yuu yelled, averting his eyes. Mika giggled.

"You're adorable Yuu-chan." Mika said smiling, Yuu rolled his eyes.


	24. 24) Sides

"Noooo! Ahaha! Yuu-chan, stop please!" Mika cried, Yuu was attacking his sides, tickling him continuously. He had Mika pinned to the couch and was straddling his hips and tickled his sides.

"No! This is what you get!" Yuu said and continued his assault, Mika laughed loudly and Yuu loved it. He loved seeing Mika smile, his laugh could melt hearts. He lifted the blondes shirt and kept at his tickling.

"Hahaha!" Mika laughed, he grabbed Yuu's hips and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge.

"Okay! Aha, I'm sorry!" Mika cried.

"Sorry what you jerk!?" Yuu asked.

"I'm sorry for what I did Yuu-chan." Mika spoke and Yuu stopped. Mikaela drew in deep breaths of air, he loosened his grip on Yuu's hips.

"You didn't have to assault me with tickles." Mika said panting.

"Yes I did." Yuu said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Meanie." Mika pouted, Yuu smirked smugly.

"Yeah yeah." Yuu and leaned Down to kiss Mikas sides, Mika giggled.

"But you love me anyway." Yuu said.

"That, I do Yuu-chan." Mika said with a smile.


	25. 25) Manhood

**_Authors Note: If the title didn't give it away, this chapter contains nsfw, read with caution and it is also a continuation from Chapter 16 (Butt)_**

Yuu had ducked his head into his arms and trying to ignore the embarrassing assault of Mika's lips on his bottom.

"Yuu-chan." Mika said, Yuu burrowed his head more.

"Yuu-chan~..." Mika spoke, leaning up to ghost the name to Yuu's ear, Yuu shivered.

Mikaela grabbed Yuichiro by the hips and flipped him into his back.

"Eep!" Yuu exclaimed from sudden flip, he looked up at Mika with a blushed face.

"Mmm, Yuu-chan. You have no idea how delicious you look right now..." Mika said his eyes those of a predictor, it made Yuu shiver with excitement. Mika rubbed Yuu's hips, gently drawing circles into his skin and Yuu relaxed.

Mika moved down Yuu's moved, trialing his fingers along his skin.

"M-Mika." Yuu said embarrassed, being only in a shirt made him cold, he pulled down said shirt but Mika grabbed his wrist.

"Now now Yuu-chan..." Mika said moving Yuu's hands and grabbed Yuu's dick, Yuu gasped.

"Mika!" Yuu yelled, Mika smirked at Yuu and leaned to his arousal. He placed a kiss to the tip and Yuu quietly moaned. Mika placed gentle, teasing kisses along Yuu's dick.

"Stop teasing." Yuu said glaring down at the blonde, Mika looked Yuu dead in the eye when he took Yuu's dick into his mouth. Yuu grabbed a fist full of the blondes hair and leaned his head back as he released a loud moan. Mika licked and sucked on the hard organ, he rubbed his tongue on the underside and gently scraped his teeth along it. Yuu was a moaning mess and Mika loved it.

"Mmm Yuu-chan..." Mika said as he pulled away and placed a kiss to the tip then looked up at Yuu who stared down at him.

"Lets have some more fun..." Mika said with a smirk, Yuu gulped.


	26. 26) Foot

"Prince Mikaela, the queen requests your presence in her chambers." The guard said a bow, Mika was in his study reading a book. He nodded to the guard as he sat his book down.

"Very well, thank you." Mika said, the guard bowed again and left the room. Mika stood and left the room as well, walking silently to the queens chambers and entered the room after a guard held the door open.

"Your majesty." Mika said bowing to the queen, she smiled at him.

"Oh my Mikaela! I'm glad you came, I have a surprise for you my son." Krul said happily, Mika raised an eyebrow.

"And that would be what my lady?" Mika asked.

"Bring him in!" Krul shouted.

A group of men brought in a boy, he looked to be about 16, black wild hair covered his face as he was forced to his knees in front of Mika.

"You're getting older Mikaela and I thought it was time you started your harem and so meet Yuichiro." The queen said. Mika looked at the boy, Yuichiro huh?

"M-My lord." Yuichiro spoke as he kissed Mika's feet, Mika raised an eyebrow.

"Stand." Mika ordered, the boy stood to his feet. Mika smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, Yuu-chan."


	27. 27) Wound

_**Authors Note: Good plan Yuu**_

"Absolutely not Yuu-chan." Mika said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not!?" Yuu asked, he also crossed his arms over his chest.

"Its a stupid idea and I would never do that." Mika said.

"Come on Mika! Why can't you just turn me into a vampire!?" Yuu asked.

"Because Yuu-chan! Its not a pleasant experience to go through! Its painful and I don't want to see you in pain! And I couldn't live with myself if I turned you into a monster like me." Mika said looking away.

"But you're not a monster Mika! Plus if we're both vampires then we'll always be together! And if-!"

"My answer is no and that's my final say on the matter Yuu-chan." Mika said turning away and walked.

Mikaela didn't get to far before he was glomped into a hug by Yuu.

"Yuu-chan!?" Mika gasped, Yuu turned him around and brought the blonde down for a deep kiss, Yuu pushed his tongue into his mouth and Mika immediately kissed him back and was enjoying himself until Yuu bit his lip. It wasn't a playful nip like he was use to, no, Yuu used all the strength to bite his lip, enough to draw blood, which Yuu licked up.

"Spit it out!" Mika yelled, pushing against Yuu.

"Spit it out right now Yuu!" Mika yelled again, tears streaming down his face as he looked at Yuu, who had a victorious smile on his face as he swallowed the blondes blood.

"Don't give me that look Mika!" Yuu said happily, he was completely over joyed at the fact his plan worked. He cupped the blondes face into his hands and smiled brightly.

"If I didn't love you, I'd fucking kill you right now." Mika threatened, Yuu only smiled brighter at Mika and kissed him where he bite him.

"I love you too Mika." Yuu smirked, his fangs sparkling in the light.


	28. 28) Wedding ringfinger

"Say Yuu-chan?" Mika began.

He and Yuichiro were at the park, it was a warm night and very little people were around so it was a perfect time to lay in the grass and look up at the stars.

"What is it Mika?" Yuu asked, rubbing Mika's knuckles with his thumb.

"Remember when we were at the orphanage? The younger kids would call us Mama and Papa? We'd act like a married couple to entertain them?" Mika asked smiling at the stars, Yuu blushed and grumbled.

"I remember, they got a kick out of that didn't they?" Yuu asked, Mika gripped his hand tighter.

"Yeah, I liked it. It felt like I was really married to you and we were all one big happy family." Mika said.

"Because we were one big happy family." Yuu spoke, gripping Mikas hand harder.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be married now?" Mika asked looking at Yuu with a smile, Yuu blushed deeper. Mika's smiled warmed his heart, he loved that smile, he loved Mika so much. Of course he'd love to be married to Mika but of course he'd never state it aloud.

"S-Show me a ring and then we'll talk." Yuu spoke, he was proud of that answer. He looked away from the blonde and back at the stars. Yuu felt Mika shuffle around before the blondes hand was held in the air, something held pinched between his index finger and thumb.

"What? Mika...is that!?" Yuu gasped, no way. No way in hell that's what he thought it was! Did Mika-?

"What do you say Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asked, the silver band shinning in the moonlight, Yuu nearly cried at the sight.

"Yuichiro Hyakuya, will you marry me?" Mika whispered the purposal into Yuu's ear and that's when the tears fell.

"O-Of course I will." Yuu said between sobs, he lifted his hand up next to Mika's. Mika smiled as he slipped the ring onto Yuu's ring finger, a matching one rested on Mika's finger as well.

"I love you Yuichiro." Mika said as he entwined their fingers together.

"I love you too Mikaela." Yuu spoke, smiling when a kiss was placed on the new ring.

"Nee Yuu-chan? Did you know?" Mika mused.

"Hmm?" Yuu hummed, rubbing the new ring with a smile, he looked at his fiancé.

"That the wedding ring is placed on the ring finger-" Mika rubbed said finger. "Because it's the only finger with a vein that connects to the heart."


	29. 29) Pulse

The war had ended about two years ago, a cure still hasn't been found for Mikaela yet but he and Yuu were still happy. Yuu was laying on his bed reading a book when Mika walked in.

"Hey Mika." Yuu said, Mika crawled into the bed and cuddled close to Yuu.

"You okay?" Yuu asked, Mika shook his head.

"Whats wrong?" Yuu asked setting his book down.

"Do you know how much you mean to me Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, he rested his cheek on Yuu's chest.

"A lot, you tell me all the time." Yuu said smiling, Mika gripped Yuu's shirt.

"I love you so much Yuu-chan, you have been my pillar of strength when I was weak. You are the light in my darkness. You've been the only thing keeping me alive and sane." Mika gushed, Yuu blushed at the comments.

"Why all the sudden?"

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts, from the moment I saw you, my heart beat faster and I couldn't think of anything else but you." Mika said.

"When I'm scared, your heartbeat calms my raging heart." Mika said kissing Yuu's chest.

"You gave me your blood to help me stay alive." Mika said and kissed the vein on Yuu's neck.

"You shackled yourself to a wall to protect those humans and I from harm." Mika spoke and kissed Yuu's wrist.

"You are amazing Yuu-chan. You're my everything, you're my humanity." Mika said looking Yuu in the eye, his green eyes sparkling in the moonlight, Mika rested his forehead against Yuu's.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Mika said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I should be thanking you." Yuu said with a smile as he wiped the blondes tears away.

"I love you." Mika said as he placed a kiss to Yuu's pulse on his neck.

"I love you too Mika."


	30. 30) Heart

_**Authors note: Okay two things for this one. Firstly, this has two parts so both Yuu and Mika have a kiss. Secondly, you guys get to read this before my Ao3 readers can so enjoy!**_

 **Mika:**

"Mika!" Yuu called happily, he looked around for the blonde.

"Where are you hiding Mika?" Yuu asked. Mika had been in a playful mood today and tapped Yuu on the back and said "tag you're it!" and ran off to a random location of the house.

"Hmm, I wonder where my Mika is." Yuu said walking into the bedroom.

"Is he hiding in the closet!?" Yuu exclaimed as he opened the door, it was Mika free so he closed it.

"Is he...in the bathroom!?" Yuu said and opened the door, the curtain was shut and he opened it, no Mika.

Yuu entered the living room and looked about.

"Hmm." Yuu said tapping his chin in thought. Where was Mika hiding? The jerk better not have left the house.

"BOO!"

"GAHHH?!"

Yuu scrambled to the floor when the attacker yelled into his ear.

"Mika!"

"I was getting worried you'd never find me Yuu-chan." The blonde teen spoke as he leaned down at Yuu with a smirk.

"Jerk." Yuu said glaring at Mika.

"Come now Yuu-chan." Mika said as he held his hands out for Yuu to take, Yuu rested his hands in Mikas.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Yuu said as Mika pulled him to his feet.

"You need a heart to have an attack Yuu-chan." Mika said with a teasing smile.

"Haha, you're sooo funny!" Yuu mused and rolled his eyes, Mika laughed.

"I love you Yuu-chan!" Mika said and kissed Yuu's heart, just above his rapidly beating heart.

"I love you too you jackass." Yuu said patting the blondes head.

* * *

 **Yuu:**

Yuu and Mika were at the park, it was probably 2 in the morning and here they were, in their pajamas, swinging on the swings. Yuu was on the swing and Mika pushed him along, both laughing happily. After a while Yuu halted his vigorous swinging and relaxed, he kicked his legs back and forth a bit.

"What are we doing." Mika asked laughing.

"Being stupid teenagers." Yuu answered with a laugh. Mika walked in front of Yuu and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around Yuu's neck and rested his forehead against his. Yuu gently swang them back and forth, he hugged Mika's waist and buried his face in his neck, his forehead resting on the blondes neck. Mika hummed a little tune as Yuu moved the swing back and forth.

"I love you." Yuu said moving his head, he looked up at the blonde with a smile.

"I love you more." Mika said smiling down at him.

"I love you most, your heart is mine." Yuu said as he planted a kiss to the blondes chest.

"Its always been yours Yuu-chan." Mika said with a smile, Yuu kissed his heart again and hugged him close as they started swinging again.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!?"

"Shit, it's the park cop!"

"Run before he catches us!"


End file.
